


Bits and parts

by JayBarou



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Meta, Originally Posted on Tumblr, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBarou/pseuds/JayBarou





	1. Chapter 1

I keep thinking about spirk and how they would have been when younger to still produce the people they became.

And I think of a small and cute as a button Jim, too into books to be a teacher’s pet, and helplessly attracted to new things, mingling with people enthusiastically not because of people, but because of their stories, and their experiences, and he keeps inviting people to dinner and beers and some people asume it’s a sex thing. He doesn’t bother stopping the rumors. He lives half in his books and half in his stories.

On the other hand, Sarek mentions how Spock kept running to the mountains. Spock is a little shit, he was pushed to integrate in the vulcan society from birth, and when he could, he asked for a pet, to love it publicly until vulcans realized he was human too. It didn’t work. He was encouraged to have peers instead of friends and Spock thought it was bullshit. And he’d rather be alone than with ‘peers’. And he ran to the mountains to be alone with his pet, those dangerous mountains where vulcans had their ritual coming of age passage. And he loved it there, he loved nature and he loved how if he was quiet the desert seemed to come to life and he loved going back home and looking up what species were what and if he could touch them safely. That’s how he started loving computers and books, not a love at first sight but out of convenience. He started going walking there, but he learnt to steal vessels not dissimilar to motorbikes to get farther and farther. And he learnt to fix them out of necessity, not to die stranded in the desert. That’s how he got interested in engeneering. He missed class a lot, but when quizzed he had made sure to know the answers, so his failings were dismissed as part of his human nature. Some said he was a preref, prereformist, with disgust or a spark of lust. He never bothered silencing them.

Spock decided to join Starfleet at the same time as he decided to give vulcans the middle finger. He applied to the VSA and created the character of the perfect vulcan, which hurt Amanda a bit, because she loved her little rebel. He used a mask to hide himself and made sure to get an excellent reputation by vulcan standards before turning his back on them and seeking human company. He had outgrown Vulcan anyway.

Jim dreamed with the stars early on, and he dreamed of adventures he wasn’t living because he was busy preparing. He knew he was going to go to command, because he felt uneasy when he didn’t know what was happening or why. Tarsus IV had only enhanced that. And it had opened Jim’s eyes a little. Things, terrible things were happening somewhere out there, and starfleet didn’t know, or couldn’t help or wouldn’t help, but screaming at starfleet wouldn’t help. What would help was joining, getting an excellent position and from his vantage point, pushing to make things as ethical as the situation allowed.

Spok kept his vulcan mask because humans were not much better than vulcans. And he felt elated every time he had the chance of saying “vulcans don’t lie” or “vulcans don’t feel”. Internally it was a reminder “vulcans don’t, but this hybrid does”.

And on the Enterprise he found Jim, who smiled as if he could read that internal second half, as if Spock was an open book, and who kept things under control, but didn’t hold his people to rigid expectations, who sought experience, and wanted endlessly more.

And Jim found by his side a man who said so much so quietly, whose only limits were reason and the hardest feelings and sometimes not even that. Someone who had experience in the kind of adventure he sought. Someone who had had the chance to live surrounded by books and computers and had left it behind to experience the world.

Their time together was the experience Jim never knew he had been looking for.

Spock found someone whose control was lax enough to let him enjoy life instead of fighting it.


	2. Chapter 2

I have been thinking about vulcan science ships.

We can only asume a few things, considering pon far.

It is extremely inconvenient to have a big ship where every crew member goes into pon far at different times.

It is inconvenient to travel with a mate that is not part of the science crew.

Unbounded females don’t suffer pon far, so it would be logical to send female-only vessels to deep space missions. Since they are bonded so young, only the few ones who have lived through the break of their bond, or the ones whose parents decided against it, have a chance of joining these vessels. Let me tell you, they are fierce and humans call them Valkiries.

Any other vessel should have a limit of 7 years missions and any male member of the crew should have the same horny year. Like the Chinese calendar, they probably have a pon far calendar. And since they are so logical, I bet the stardate limit is on record.

I don’t know how they hope to keep any of this a secret.


	3. Chapter 3

We have Sybok, Michael and Spock. 

Picard said he had been in the wedding of Sarek’s son.

It can’t be Sybok. Michael could be trans, but wouldn’t have lived that long. 

It must be Spock, I guessed, and not with Jim if Jim stayed human and with a regular lifespan.

But then, in TNG 5x7, Picard says he’s only seen Spock once, and you don’t get invited to people’s weddings if you’ve only seen them once, right?

It probably means that they saw each other at the wedding, (btw at this point Spock must have lost two sibilings at least as well as his mother, his Th’y’la and doesn’t that hurt?) but it wasn’t Spock’s wedding, so it was some other son of Sarek that we know nothing about.

But I don’t think that’s a surprise for anyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Teacher/historian/researcher trying to make children these days understand why the prime directive is a directive and not a law, making a debate group outside class, with a lot of ethics discussion. They'd discuss the1990 eugenics wars and the saga with the history of Vulcan, they go as far as a day to day, blow by blow of Klingons discovering Warp technology. One of their favourite topics is the day humans stopped needing money.

Both students and Teacher would be argumentative little shits that invited admirals to their infamous talks and made them sweat with their questions. And the teacher’s husband dropping by whenever because Ambassador Spock can be considered history himself and Jim wouldn’t ever push him away. Plus, all his students love Spock anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim Smooth Tiberious Kirk learning vulcan tactile signing in secret, just for the hell of it and using it when he worships Spock’s hands.

Spock doesn’t know tactile signing and he might be quite out of his vulcan mind when Jim does it, but he recognizes a pattern in the gestures and not just random gestures.

So Spock researches for a bit, learns too, also in secret, and finally feels the poems and love words that Jim has been tracing on his skin for months, and if he was out of his mind before, now he might be out of the whole quadrant.

And tentatively, with his just-learnt skills, he answers.


End file.
